And Then There Were Three
by Achelle Candy
Summary: A naughty oneshot Alternate Universe to V&P where Emmett AND Edward find Rosalie pleasuring herself in the forest, and the scenario that follows weeks after, as the memory of that night haunts all three young, eager teenaged vampires


My entry to the Twilight After Dark Series by KariAnn, cfmom and Achelle131 (Find the link to this twilighted series on my profile)…

**Warning: Read at your own risk. Rated NC-17 for a reason for adult language and themes, and strong sexual content. It's all lemons and angst. You've been warned.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and its characters, or plot. The characters, books, and plot are property of Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from writing this. I just love Twilight._

May I be clear to say this is an AU "what-if" scenario loosely based on my fiction, Vanity and Patience (V&P), **and in no way is it part of the actual story**. I am big on Team Edward originally, but have grown to love Emmett while writing V&P. That being said, I just wanted to write a fantasy sexy-time with Emmett _**and **_Edward for Rosalie. I use many parameters set by V&P to make this acceptable and worthy of readers' consideration (hopefully). V&P is a strictly canon fic about the beginning of Rosalie and Emmett's love, but challenges arise because he's a crazy newborn. This fic is based on the same principal, only there's a decidedly AU, trio-twist to it.

To fully understand the context of this fic, please visit Vanity and Patience off of my profile.

**V&P is running in The Golden Chocolate Awards****: Best Rosalie/Emmett. Polls are open so ****VOTE NOW! Find the link on my profile! (goldenchocolateadwards(dot)webs(dot)com/voting(dot)htm**

Let me set this up first:

This would happen in the V&P timeline at Chapter 14 (Scheming), where Emmett begins to realize that Rosalie is avoiding him now after abandoning/rejecting her in the woods before almost having sex, but biting her tit in his crazy newborn animalistic spell. Full of remorse for hurting her, he is now ready to face her and apologize, but she's not having it—at least not without granting her a small wish that presents itself under newly altered past events. I include a flashback to an altered Chapter 12 (Caught), where Emmett isn't the only one who catches Rose masturbating in the clearing, and a brief overview of Chapter 13 (Rejection Pangs) to provide additional background.

Playlist:

Divinyls – I Touch Myself

Missy Elliott – Hot Boys

Monifah – Touch It

Xscape – My Little Secret

Bell Biv Devoe – Do Me

* * *

**And Then There Were Three (One Shot)**

_March 5, 1936, Appalachia High School, Wise County, Virginia _

The history teacher was wrapping up a lesson in the Great War as I examined myself in the sheen of my nail polish. I glanced over my shoulder for a minute to see Edward sitting up straight with his eyes fixated on the chalkboard at the front of the class He couldn't hide that they turned to me for a fraction of a moment before flashing back to watch Mrs. Klinger write out the timeline of the war's events on the board. Things had been more than awkward for the last few weeks between all of the Cullen "children."

Being unable to control my thoughts, they escaped to the most humiliating, yet satisfying, of my experiences from four weeks ago, when I was alone in a glen one night after school and dance practice…

****

I had seen Emmett naked earlier that day and needed to release a much-suppressed desire for him. I'd found a clearing and placed a blanket on the floor. Sprawled across the blanket, I'd begun to imagine Emmett taking me against a tree as I touched myself.

My thoughts had Emmett buried inside of me as my legs wrapped around his waist, his body pressing mine against a mature spruce tree. I'd pumped my fingers to the same rhythm Emmett was driving into me in my mind, having them hit the most sensitive area of the wall inside of me. My thumb rubbed my spot frantically in time with my ministrations, pushing me to the edge of where I so longed to be.

As I fantasized about Emmett ravaging my body against the tree, I felt my abdominal muscles tighten, and I let out a growl.

Uncontrollably, I began to chant. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god…. Oh…. God!! Emmett!" I cried, so loud that I could probably be heard within a five-mile radius. The rush of heat and the waves of convulsion from my orgasm overcame my body.

That was when I heard it, startling me to near death, before I even fully finished riding out my orgasm.

The sharp, startling _crack_ of a snapping branch rent the air fifteen feet ahead and to the right. I sat up quickly while I readjusted my superhuman eyes to get a fix on what had caused the noise.

The cold wind shifted and carried a familiar scent of musky cinnamon and baked bread; a scent I had memorized by heart these last few months. I felt sick with apprehension as my eyes focused on the source of that sound. There in the brush were two young red-orange eyes peering at me from the darkness in the trees—eyes only a young vampire in Cullen-diet training would possess.

My stomach fell.

"Emmett," I gasped.

I was completely mortified, I could have died from humiliation, but something had possessed me above my will, and I continued masturbating directly at Emmett now. I then sought after a second release.

Emmett stood entranced, staring lustfully at me, his eyes moving a sultry trail from my eyes down to where my fingers stroked my sex and back. His hand slowly moved down to his crotch, his pants now tented by his engorged arousal. It only encouraged me to pump myself further into oblivion.

Abruptly, I heard footsteps—very quick—running closer. "Emmett!!" I heard a familiar voice cry out, much too fast for me to stop. It was too late for him to stop himself from running clear past his brother into the very clearing that I sat with my legs spread open before him, Edward came rushing forth, sliding to a halt in his stride.

His eyes went wide and crazy at the sight of me sitting there sitting there with my breasts popped out of my brassiere, my legs spread apart, and my skirt hiked at the waist. My panties, moved over to the side, exposed my fingers filling my glistening, pale pink flesh. He shut his eyes for the briefest moment, turning his head away as he noticed I wasn't stopping. And then, as if he couldn't help himself, his eyes moved back toward me. He was just as transfixed by the sight of my fingers moving between my legs as Emmett was.

Both men stood staring at me; unable to walk away, nor to avert their sight.

The situation was mortifying enough to make even a vampire blush. However, it served to turn me on even more. I looked at the one man that I had loved and desired for close to six months, but who had denied me because of his newborn state. My eyes then switched to the other man that I'd known for almost three years who was the only unattached man in this world that had never found me attractive. Both were now gaping at me, unable to tear their eyes away from my beauty and from what I was doing to myself.

I relished the thought that _I, Rosalie Hale_, was the one causing them to lose control.

Edward began to back away from me slowly, fumbling with each step as he did so, which was very unlikely due to our vampire grace. It was apparent that the sight of me affected him, much to his dismay. "W-we should go, Emmett," he whispered, but to his obvious horror, his butterscotch eyes were glued to me.

Emmett stood wordlessly, taking a step forward instead of following Edward's command to leave. He was breathing heavily through his nostrils, his hand rubbing against the large bulge in his pants. I could tell from the tension in the muscles of his jaw that he had clenched his teeth together as he stepped once again in my direction ever so slowly. If I ever doubted his desire for me before, I doubted it no longer.

_That's right, baby. Come and get this._

Stumbling into Emmett as he stepped back, Edward held onto Emmett's shoulder to regain his balance. "Let's go," he insisted, tugging on Emmett's forearm as he finally tore his eyes away from me. I was sure this was an effort in keeping with my safety; we didn't know what Emmett's young vampire capabilities were when it came to anything physical.

One light push from Emmett's newborn strength sent Edward falling on the ice covered grass in one fell swoop, his head facing my direction again as I neared my second release of the evening.

"Oh…. Yes," I growled, my fingers shoving in and out of my body, thumb rubbing frantically on my clitoris as my other hand rolled my nipple. "Uhn… Oh God!" I was close, but not quite there.

Edward clumsily scrambled to his feet. "Emmett, come on! We have to go!" he exclaimed shakily, trying to raise his voice over my crooning. It almost looked as if he wanted to cry.

Emmett stood unmoving— rigid, like a statue that was welded to the ground. His wide, citrine eyes opened and shut slowly as he fought his breath, biting down on his lower lip.

"You want to stay, Emmett... ugh… Stay here with me," I demanded as I groaned. I felt a new surge of wetness flood me between my folds, and my abdominal muscles began to tighten once again, heat rolling from my head to my feet.

As Emmett licked his lips, his mouth looked like it was watering, and I longed to know what his soft, drenched tongue would feel between my thighs. This sent me over the edge, and I screamed my release. "Uh-oh Go-hod, ye-he-hes!!" I cried. I began chanting nonsense following that cry, in time with my hips bucking violently as my juicy inner walls pulsated around my fingers.

In the seconds of my orgasm, several things happened. A small amount of drool left the side of Emmett's mouth, which he lightly brushed away with a swipe of his wrist. Edward was tugging on Emmett's arm again. Edward's face, however, was turned to me as he couldn't help but watch me with raised brows of curiosity and heavy lidded lust—as I rode out my orgasm.

A small moment of silence passed as it signaled the end of my release, and I pulled out my fingers and brought them to my mouth, sucking on each one and licking off my juices as I stared at the both of them.

I heard Emmett's breath hitch at the gesture, his limbs and lips trembling. "Good God," he whimpered under his breath, his voice small.

I smiled viciously in response before noticing the self-loathing, disgusted frown that had grown across Edward's face as he turned away. _You are in such denial, Edward,_ I thought towards him. The affirmation of such a statement was evidenced by the bulge between his thighs. That bulge had swollen in his pants, and I was satisfied.

"Emmett McCarty! Come home with me _now_!" Edward yelled at him, ignoring my internal thought towards him. His demand snapped Emmett out of his trance.

Letting Edward drag him by the arm, Emmett reluctantly tore his eyes away from me, following Edward away from the clearing.

****

The forest disappeared and revealed Mrs. Klinger stepping aside as a classmate filled out a date on the Great War timeline. I caught Edward squirming uncomfortably in his seat within my peripheral vision, bringing me out of my memory. Apparently he was following my train of thoughts, his face clouded in an embarrassed, loathsome grimace.

I thought nothing more of it during class, and I managed to get through the day without dying of boredom. I swerved my hips down the corridor of the school as I felt the stares and glares of my schoolmates on my way to Edward's navy blue 1935 Volvo. My beauty was the only thing that could be counted upon.

Cracking the car door open, I slipped into the passenger seat gracefully and adjusted the side-view mirror so it faced my direction.

"Why must you do that? You know I need my mirrors," Edward sneered.

"Oh please, Edward. You could drive with your eyes shut," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

I looked over at him as he quickly threw a book on his lap. It would've been odd to me, except I'd caught a glimpse of his obviously tented pants before he placed the book on top. My eyes widened.

He was trying to hide an erection.

"Edward?" I asked, appalled. This had never happened before, that night in the glen being the only night I'd ever witnessed him aroused.

"Shut up," he mumbled, backing out of the parking lot and peeling down the street.

"But—"

"Just shut _up_," he interjected, growling through his teeth.

I leaned back in my seat, watching the world go by in the window. My mind once again drifted to Edward's physical state, and I couldn't help but be curious about what it would look like. Emmett's intoxicating presence in my life had had me under such a spell that it had pacified my secret former curiosity about Edward and his body. I'd never witnessed him with an erection before that night in the woods, and I was wondering if my reliving it mentally today had had anything to do with it now.

"I said _shut up_!!" he yelled, his nostrils flaring. Clearly he was unwillingly following my train of thought.

_God, you have such a temper_, I thought. I bit my lip to hide a smile as I realized his yelling only confirmed that I was correct. His manhood was hard because of me.

A snarl rose from his throat. He began to breathe through his nostrils and grit his teeth in his mouth. The tension of his jaw grew and flexed underneath his rather lovely cheekbones, and his nostrils flared lividly.

I couldn't help but take enjoyment in this situation, which was only further proof that my natural beauty and sensual physique could control the desires of any man, including _Edward._

"Gah!" he groaned, frustrated.

I cleared my head immediately, turning again to the houses and trees flying by. These thoughts weren't making either of us feel comfortable. However, as we approached the house, I couldn't help but speculate, and I looked over at him again. His profile was actually quite stunning if you could get past the fact that he hated everything he was. Then again, who was I to talk?

His jaw clenched, and I could see the faintest pucker of his lips, and I wondered, just for a second, what they would taste like.

"Good God, woman! Would you please stop?!"

"What?" I asked innocently. _Don't you wonder, too? _It had been many months since I'd thought of him in a manner other than a sibling. I'd only found out just days before I'd stumbled upon Emmett that I was meant, by Carlisle's wish, for Edward. I even briefly considered giving Edward a try, which I could admit now, because I had officially gotten over him. What I _couldn't_ get over, however, was how he actually found me resistible—at least until lately. My mind flashed briefly to the memory of his heavy-lidded, lustful expression while I moaned and looked him in the eye in the glen.

"That's it!" he cried. Parking the car, he swiftly exited the garage, vaporized up the stairs in the house, and into his room.

I chuckled to myself as I stepped out of the car and began to walk into the house, when I saw a small vase containing a single rose next to my toolbox.

_Emmett_, I thought to myself.

My heart warmed at the gesture privately, yet I was still upset with him. He wanted to make amends with me, but I refused to give into something like flowers, no matter how romantic. I pursed my lips in irritation and entered the house, leaving the rose untouched.

I ascended the staircase, pausing abruptly in the hallway at the Herculean figure walking toward me.

He halted in his tracks as well, removing his driver's cap quickly. "Good afternoon, Miss Rosalie," Emmett greeted me, his tone polite and gentle.

I made a concerted effort to focus my eyes past him as I turned my nose up at his acknowledgement. However, I still was able to note quickly that he wore a sleeveless, white cotton undershirt that clung to his muscular chest and showcased his broad, defined shoulders and arms. It displayed his prominent pectoral muscles and the tiny bumps of his nipples poking through the thin, ribbed cotton. His wide, newborn eyes were now a warm rust color, and he gave me a small half smile, displaying a dimple that always made my heart soar. I fought to keep my expression unaffected. Brushing his shoulder as I passed him, I rushed into my bedroom before the serenity in my face could break.

I had found Emmett last September in the mountains after being mauled by a bear, and I'd realized early on that I was bound to this man, and had immediately fallen for him. Unfortunately, his vampire youth rendered him slow at recognizing my deep-seated human emotions, and the desire for blood ruled over any other desires and feelings a long time. They had been the most tedious of months. I'd sat back and tried to be patient while his bloodlust tamed itself. The true love I felt for him kept my will strong, and it kept me confident that things would change. And in fact it had. Our friendship had positively grown into something more.

However, things took a turn for the worst, just as soon as it got better.

Shutting the door behind me, I leaned against it, breathing heavily and trying to remember why I was upset. Images flashed of the memory in full force—the first hunt I had taken with him alone since he and Edward had caught me masturbating in that meadow.

We had hunted elk that night. On our way back, he had pinned me against a tree, kissing me and groping me before he dropped me on my back on the grass-covered forest floor, his luscious weight pressed up against my body. In an act of sudden, animalistic rage, his movements had became erratic and rough. He let out a ferocious, menacing growl, and then swiftly, he bent down to bite my bosom, sinking his teeth into my flesh. His razor sharp teeth breaking my iron skin elicited a scream that escaped my mouth and resonated throughout the five-mile radius around us.

Even when he had pulled away and I practically begged for him to continue— for him to make love to me—he turned down my offer. The scent of bears, his favorite meal, overcame his desire for anything else, leaving me rejected and deserted in the forest alone.

The memory of that night now faded from my mind. Still in my bedroom, I was stripping out of my shirt. I carefully removed my brassiere as I sat at my vanity. My fingers traced the crescent shaped scars that framed my nipple. It bothered me that my perfect flesh had been tarnished forever, but more than that, the rejection that I had felt after he abandoned me that night was even more intolerable.

That event already three weeks behind us, hindered any further growth in our relationship. Much to his dismay, this time I responded with more apathy than he, and now he was left trying to make amends. Now that I had turned to ignoring him, he was somehow ready to face me and atone for his offenses. I was not going to give in so easily.

Hours later, I finally left my room, making my way down the stairs and into the living room. Carlisle and Esme had already left the house. The radio was on, and I assumed the boys were listening to a game, but I only saw Emmett. I flew past him and out the door without a single word.

As I took the liberty in this private swim, my mind formulated a plan. I lazily engaged in a backstroke as I stared up into the stars. The reasons of why such a one night could exist between us formulated in my mind. I devised my argument should Emmett be hesitant to follow through with what I planned to offer. I was confident in the raw, newfound power that my beauty and body had over Edward.

Finally, I was ready to head back to shore. I swam for the area where I had hung my clothes on a boulder, with my intimates hanging on a nearby tree. Stepping out of the river, I shook off as much water as I could. I was silly to forget a towel, and I hated to ruin my clothes by making them wetter than necessary.

I had put on my tap panties, brassiere, and thigh high stockings and was in the process of bending over to fasten the T-straps on my high heels when I heard it: two blasts of air swishing through the area, followed by a loud thud.

My head automatically turned to the source of the sound, and I realized that Emmett was running and had lost his footing after jumping the river, his eyes on me. Unable to react in time, Edward had stumbled, tripping over Emmett. Edward fell in a large crash beside Emmett who barely registered Edward's clumsy run-in. Edward worked quickly scrambling his feet.

"Emmett, watch where you're…," he began to say, but is eyes followed the trail that Emmett's sight had fixed upon. He gasped as he took in my state of undress.

I heard a gulp from Emmett's direction, and instantly he was in front of me. Wordlessly, he placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me towards him, crashing his lips onto mine. After momentary shock, I responded willingly by kissing back, feeling his hands travel up my shoulders and the curve of my neck to my face. Quickly, his hands felt for the clasp of my brassiere on my back, undoing it and wresting it off of my shoulders and over my arms. All I could do was let him. As his kiss deepened, he began to growl… with a ferocity that I couldn't ignore.

I pulled back out of caution. "Emmett, no," I whispered. Reluctance was evident in my voice, but I had to look out for myself. "This isn't safe." Half of me wanted this so badly that I could barely think anymore, and the other half was stuck on self-preservation.

"But Rosalie—"

"How do I know you're not going to hurt me again?" In an instant, he was gone and out by Edward's side. I heard him beg Edward to stay and act as an observer and bodyguard, should the need arise. I couldn't believe my ears, but mentally I recited lyrics to a Shirley Temple song to hide my plan—a plan that seemed to begin to work itself out nicely. It was all too easy.

Eagerly, I tuned in to their conversation.

"Stay. If you stick around, maybe I won't hurt her."

"Have you gone mad?" Edward exclaimed, horrified. "I won't stick around for this. And you _will_ come home with me. You are in no condition to… give in to any of this."

"No, I want her. But I don't think I can live with myself if I hurt her. You being around can help me stop."

"This is absolutely absurd," Edward mumbled, shaking his head. He tried unsuccessfully to escape from Emmett's grasp.

"What makes you think I'll let you have me?" I challenged Emmett.

His eyes grew wide while his eyebrows rose in surprise at my question. "Do you _not_ want me?"

"Oh, I do," I answered confidently, "but what if I said I wanted more?"

He looked confused at first and then lust darkened his gaze. "Anything. Anything you want. I just want your forgiveness… and far more than that, I want you. To touch you… to taste you."

My nipples hardened at his words, but I kept my expression unaffected. "We'll see about that," I scoffed at him.

Letting go of Edward, he closed the distance between us, pressing his lips flush against mine and his chest against my bare breasts. "I'll do _anything_," he whispered, his lips lightly grazing mine as they formed his words.

Hearing Edward make a run for it, Emmett immediately launched himself in Edward's direction, pummeling him to the ground.

"Emmett! Have you lost your mind?" Edward asked, pushing Emmett off of him.

"You're staying!. If not for me, then for her," he pleaded. "Just long enough to know she's out of danger."

Edward reluctantly shook his head, but he sat down on a rock nearby anyway.

Emmett leaped back over to me, gathering my wet locks and my face into his hands. He pressed his lips onto mine with a newfound fervor. After a strong moment of wrestling with my lips, he pulled back. "I promise he'll stay," he whispered, as if to try to placate my decision.

He moved so close to me that I fell back to sit on a large rock behind me. He got down on his knees, placing himself between my legs. Dragging his wet mouth down my chin and nipping a trail down to my neck, he began to work his way down with wet, passionate open kisses towards my chest.

I began to pant, exhilarated by the touch of his sensuous lips.

"I'll give you,"—he whispered, kissing the top of my breast—"anything," moving a few inches down to my nipple. "Anything you want," he mumbled against it before snaking his warm tongue out to flicker over it quickly before taking the taut pink peak into his mouth.

I was whimpering, my chest heaving. His hand had moved down to my silk-covered sex, his fingers moving across my panties with such tantalizing pressure that my moisture saturated through the fabric and was now making his fingers slippery wet.

He growled at the feeling, moving the disruptive fabric aside. His lips left my nipple and trailed their way down my abdomen. "Anything," he whispered once again, swerving to the side and turning his head to lick my inner thigh, just inches away from my exposed core.

I continued to whimper, and I found it difficult to concentrate enough to articulate what exactly I wanted tonight.

Emmett licked his lips as he lifted his head to take in the sight of my sex, his eyes were dark with desire as I watched him dip his head between my thighs. My breathing accelerated as I heard him let out a faint growl before parting my folds with his thick fingers.

"Is this what you want?" he asked before making a treacherously slow trail with his tongue. Starting at my perineum, he lapped his way up to the tip of my now ridiculously sensitized, swollen knob of flesh.

"Ugh," I moaned. "Y-yes." My mind immediately became a tornado of anticipation as his tongue moved ever so leisurely over my clitoris. My hips bucked in response, and I hissed through my tightly clenched teeth with my eyes shut. The feeling of his warm, soft tongue on me was all I'd ever dreamed about since I'd first laid eyes on his vampire form, and the feeling was more than my imagination could ever conjure.

I heard a hitch of breath from Edward's direction, and, popping my head up to look at him, I saw him sitting on the boulder just feet away from us. His face was a contortion of many expressions. His mouth was frozen in a disgusted grimace, and I knew he hated every minute of having to sit there and witness this.

His eyes, however, told me another story. They were a deep liquid gold, screaming with passion. They were peering through the veil of his dark lashes that draped low since his lids had hung heavy over his eyes in deep unmistakable yearning. His brows were arched high in a mixture of anxiety and pleasure.

I knew what was going through his mind without him having to say a thing: he hated Emmett for making him stay to ensure my safety. He hated me for taunting him and stirring within him desires he had suppressed in the last eighteen years of his vampire life—the last thirty-five years of his existence. Above all, I was sure that he hated himself the most, for being unable to leave this circumstance, no matter how abhorrent it was for him.

He snarled in response to my train of thought, but only because he knew I was correct.

As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted me too, and he didn't mind watching Emmett claim me as well.

At that thought I noticed his hand, which had been stroking his arousal through his pants unconsciously, had now pulled away, clenching into a shaking fist. He had paused because of the sudden revelation of my thoughts.

Meanwhile, Emmett was preoccupied. "You taste so good," he mumbled. His tongue began to increase its pace on my sex, and I squealed at the feeling, but after witnessing Edward's expression, I knew I had to speak now.

"I know what I want," I muttered breathlessly, my chest heaving.

"Tell me," Emmett demanded against my wet, glistening flesh, his mouth now shimmering with my arousal.

"I want you… both," I said, butterflies fluttering in my stomach as it churned inexorably at the possibility that the whole deal would be off, and I could end up upsetting them both and sitting alone on this rock. "I want you _both_… at the… same time."

"What?" They exclaimed in disbelief. Both of their heads popped up from whatever they were doing, with equal expressions of jaw-dropped surprise.

"Just this once… for this one night," I said, my body trembling so hard that I could see my damp, golden tendrils shaking, now dried slightly in the cold night air. "The both of you, at once."

"Oh God, could this possibly become more ridiculous?" Edward wailed, his hands covering his ears while Emmett leaned back to sit himself on the ground.

I looked at Emmett's face. He looked torn, almost hurt, and I couldn't help but feel horrible for spilling out my desire. My resolve was just starting to crumble, but I couldn't let it happen.

"Rose I—I don't… know," he said, his head shaking in frustration while his eyes were torn and still contained residual desire for me.

As he looked up at me, I thought of every moment I had spent trying to get him to notice me while he chased after bears and bobcats. My eyes lead his to my left breast, the scars from his bite still shining against my otherwise luminescent, alabaster skin in the moonlight.

I noticed a repentant shadow cross his brow as his lips turned downwards at the corners.

"You said anything," I insisted. "Didn't you also say you were sorry, and that you would do anything to make it better? I thought you wanted this."

"I do," he said, getting up to kneel before me again. "God, I want you. I want you now, and I want you forever. And you don't understand how sorry I am for hurting you."

"Well, I want you forever, too, but… for just this one time… I also want…"

"Edward?" he completed my sentence, almost hesitant in having to say it.

"Yes. And if you say no, the whole deal is off," I answered confidently before I could even stop myself.

"This is completely senseless!" Edward yelled, stalking over to us. "You can't possibly agree to this. I know I won't."

_Is that so, Edward? That impressive bulge in your pants suggests otherwise_, I retorted silently before I heard him snarl back at me. _You can't deny you want me. No man could ever resist. Not even you._

Emmett's mouth opened and shut in a movement that drew my attention away from Edward. "And what if I say yes?" Emmett asked, his brows now wrinkled as he tilted his head at me. It was the first indication that he was considering my offer. "What happens then?"

"We do this, and we never look back. Edward is just for one night. You will have me for eternity. And we can move forward and put the past behind us: the bite, the anger, and the hurt—even this night. We have centuries upon centuries of nights like these where we can enjoy each other one-on-one. In decades, centuries, this day will be nothing."

His eyes moved, unfocused, as he began to think this through.

Encouraged, I knelt down in front of him, my eyes only coming up to his lips at our kneeling height, and I bent forward to press my forehead against his lips. I felt them form into a pucker as he placed a shaky kiss upon my brow, and I took it as an affirmation. I gently guided my hand to his crotch, grabbing the steel of his erection in his pants, now growing down his right pant-leg. "Trust me, you want this too," I said, encircling my fingers around his shaft as much as I could within the confines of his pants. I began to pump him slowly, and I bit my lip as his hips thrust into my hands.

I watched his eyes shut slowly in pleasure. "God, Rosalie, yes".

I melted, and a delicious shiver ran down my spine at the way he spoke my name with familiarity. "Was that a yes I heard?" I purred against his ear before licking it. "Do you agree to the whole thing?"

Letting out a ferocious growl, he grabbed me by my hips and threw me back onto the boulder. Spreading my legs apart, he positioned himself in front of me. One of his hands held one of my legs up so I would be forced to be spread apart wider than normal. A warm surge of liquid escaped from in between my thighs as he did so.

"I have two conditions," he stated, business-like, raising his index and middle fingers. "One," he said, and, with supernatural speed, he inserted his index finger into my core.

My eyes flew open as I yelped at the shock of his rather thick digit entering my tight walls.

He groaned at the feeling but cleared his throat before he continued on. "Number one," he said as he moved his face towards mine, "no one kisses these lips but me—ever," he whispered against my lips, now quivering. He kissed me feverishly for a moment and then pulled away.

"This is beyond crazy," Edward hissed, now pacing, but he wasn't leaving our side. His erection still stood at full attention, and there was no way for him to hide it.

"Number two," Emmett continued, inserting the other finger into me and watching me gasp with combined pleasure and pain at the feeling of penetration by his sizeable fingers. He began to move them slowly inside me, quickly finding my sensitive spot and proving he was no stranger to a woman's anatomy. "My dick is the only one allowed in this space."

His fingers moved with every syllable he spoke, and I crooned at the sensation. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Edward, though still pacing, had been watching carefully, his face still a mixture of lust and hate. My attention, however, was abruptly arrested by Emmett, whose fingers were moving rapidly against my sensitive walls, his thumb having found my swollen bud and was now moving in slow circles around it. My eyes rolled into the back of my head in complete ecstasy.

"Have I made myself clear?" Emmett demanded, nipping playfully at my breast.

"Y-yes," I cried. "Yes, yes, you h-have."

"It's settled then," he said, moving his head down between my thighs. "We'll just have to work on convincing Edward over here." He licked my swollen bud as he removed his thumb, continuing to repeat the motions of his fingers within my walls. I groaned his name in response.

"I will not! Never!" Edward began to take off, but Emmett was gone from me in a flash, his other hand tight on Edward's arm.

"Oh, no, you don't," Emmett commanded, hauling Edward as his heels dragged on the ground. He wrestled helplessly against Emmett's newborn iron clasp.

Emmett plopped Edward on the boulder next to me. "Just fucking stay seated. I know you want it almost as much as I do," Emmett chided. "Shit, you can't even walk straight, your hard-on for Rosalie is so fucking obvious."

I couldn't dismiss a slight hint of jealousy in his tone, but the fact that he'd dragged Edward over to me spoke volumes of his willingness to cooperate with such a request.

Edward's face fell in shame as he sat timidly beside me. I was bare-breasted with nothing on but my panties and my legs clad in thigh high pantyhose and leather high heels.

"So where were we?" Emmett asked, his voice husky. He had repositioned himself in between my thighs. "Ah yes, we were trying to convince ol' Edward to join us."

"Well I'm sitting here, am I not?" Edward snapped, irritated.

Emmett snarled at him in response, and, lifting my leg like he previously did when he was stating his two conditions, he rested it upon Edward's lap.

"W-what are you doing?" Edward asked, appalled at Emmett's gesture while Emmett's other hand guided me closer to Edward.

He had moved me so that I was now leaning my shoulder against Edward; I was now half sitting on him, the other half of me leaning on the boulder for support.

I, too, was a bit shocked, but this only proved to me how desperate Emmett was for me, and, quite possibly, I fell in love with him even more.

Edward immediately became rigid beneath my weight. He inhaled and exhaled shakily in obvious nervousness.

Emmett got on his knees and leaned forward, dipping his face yet again between my folds. "This should work," he said against my skin, and he began to lick circles again around my clitoris. "Convincing him won't be a problem now."

Emmett lifted his head up for a moment, the loss of contact of his lips from my sex causing me to cry out. Hooking his thumbs underneath the waistband of my panties, Emmett suddenly ripped them off of my body, the audible tear of the fabric echoing through the forest and across the river. He then dipped his face back into my sex, lapping my juices, and I moaned once again.

My body flinched at the feeling. The leg on Edward's lap felt his stiff cock increase in size, as he now was so close to me as I moaned at the pleasure of Emmett's mouth on my sensitized flesh.

Edward growled, shutting his eyes tightly. "I hate you," he snarled through his teeth. "I hate you both so much right now."

Slowly, my right hand inched its way over to Edward's crotch, rubbing his erection. Edward jumped, a high-pitched bark escaping his mouth.

"Hate me later," I breathed between moans. "Enjoy this now."

"She's right, Edward," Emmett murmured against my wet flesh. "Fuck, I know I am." With that, Emmett smashed his face further into my sex, his tongue now hungrily dipping into my core as his finger worked circles around my clitoris.

I screamed in positive elation as Emmett's expert hands overtook my nerve endings. Though in the back of my mind a jealous part of me wondered how many women he'd been with, it was overridden by my pleasure at his touch.

Within my peripheral vision, Edward sat with his gaze eagerly locked on my shaking bosom.

"You can touch it." I coaxed him. "I want you to."

He shook his head in embarrassment, shutting his eyes. I felt him try to escape, but I leaned back and forced my weight onto my thigh that was positioned on his leg.

Taking his wrist, I guided his free hand to my breast. "Touch me, Edward."

His breath hitched as he tried desperately to pull his hand from my grip, his eyes flying open at my abruptly forward pass at him.

Suddenly, Emmett's hand came up out of nowhere and pushed Edward's elbow forward, forcing Edward to smash his hand against my breast. "For Christ's sake Edward, do I need to hold your hand through everything?' Emmett quickly unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it to the side before returning his face between my thighs.

Edward snarled in response to Emmett's comment and then looked at me remorsefully as I held his hand to my breast. He reviled every minute of this, but even more so, he also hated that he enjoyed it.

_Just give in to it, Edward._

I felt his hand relax and form around my bosom, and I was able to let go of his hand.

His fingers cupped around my writhing mounds as I quivered and squealed from the feeling of Emmett devouring my sex. Considering the disgusted expression on his face, Edward's hand seemed to move of its own volition, kneading and squeezing on my breast, his fingers exploring the taut peak of my nipple that formed at his touch.

The onslaught of such a combined sensation of these two extraordinarily beautiful men worshipping me with their hands and mouths was causing a roar of warmth and pleasure in me. That roar formed in large waves from my head to my toes and now made its way back up again to my waist. My abdominals tightened as I felt myself nearing release.

I felt Edward's mouth on my shoulder, his tongue finally tasting my skin. "I detest you," he whispered as he moved his mouth closer and closer down my arm and over to my chest. His voice was edgy and small, and I didn't miss him slowly weakening to the power of his desire.

"Taste it," I whispered. "I want both of you to taste me," I ordered. "Now."

Emmett's mouth began to move on me with ferocious speed at my request, his lips smacking against my flesh hungrily. His tongue was lapping up all of my juices noisily, causing me only to become further aroused.

Turning quickly to Edward, his eyes had fixated once more on my bosom, his mouth slightly ajar and glistening with saliva.

_Taste it, Edward. You cannot deny me. Your mouth waters for me. Suck on me, now!_

As Edward curled his body further around me with mild hesitation to finally bring his mouth to my nipple, Emmett's tongue whirled like a vicious tornado around my swollen, aching bundle of nerves. An explosion of my release took place in my womb, traveling out towards my muscles as they writhed beneath Emmett's mouth. I began to scream. A mild buzzing noise rang through my ears during the onslaught of my climax, my mind going slightly incoherent for a moment.

I looked down and watched Emmett as he got up on his knees, kissing a trail from my sex up my torso, stopping at my breast, where Edward was still tonguing my other nipple. I let my hands travel down his abdominal muscles, tracing the "v" shaped indentation where his pelvis began. I dusted my palm and fingers down to his stiff, throbbing erection. My other hand was still busily rubbing up and down Edward's shaft through his pants.

"Emmett, let me pleasure you," I whispered. "Let me please you,"—I swallowed loudly—"with my mouth." He blinked several times quickly, his brows raised in a mixture of shock and excited delight.

Unbuckling his belt, Emmett stood up, taking a position on the side opposite Edward, standing so that his pelvis was level with my head. Undoing his trousers, he let them drop to his ankles before stepping out of them and kicking them aside. He watched me eagerly as I inched closer to his body. Edward followed me, moaning as I rubbed him through his trousers.

With my free hand, I brought Emmett's member to my mouth slowly. I gulped, looking at the massive size of his erection so close to my face. I was dubious that I could fit the whole thing in my mouth, but I was more than willing to try. I tasted the bead of moisture at the slit of his tip, running the tip of my tongue against it. It held a unique, tangy cinnamon-sweet bitterness; a flavor that was pleasant.

Emmett whimpered in return. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and began to hiss as I brought my mouth over the mushroom-shaped head of his length. He threw his hips forward in pure reflex while his free hand moved to grab my breast, alternating between kneading my flesh and pinching my nipple. Doing my best to take what I could of his length into my mouth, I began to move awkwardly up and down his shaft.

"Oh, _fuck_, Rosalie," he groaned.

I smiled against his flesh, knowing I had him. Now it was just a matter of having Edward too.

_Undo your pants_, I commanded towards Edward mentally. _Let me touch you. I want to touch you._

I simultaneously felt and heard Edward's belt being unbuckled his fingers fumbling as his pants came undone. My hand found his member through his under-shorts. _Take those off, too_, I instructed gently. I felt his hands wrestle for a second beneath mine before I felt the silky, smooth texture of his bare, supple length in my hand.

"Oh, yes," Edward moaned against my breast before placing my nipple between his lips. His hand left my breast, trailing down my abdomen and grazing my soft curves before settling right above my sex.

Emmett continued to grunt as I kept my rhythmic motion of my mouth on his length, my tongue rubbing against the bottom side of his shaft. I gazed up at him, enjoying the look of ecstasy on his face. His hands continued to pull at my hair as the rhythmic gasps and moans fell from his lips. "Faster," he requested, beginning to move his pelvis in and out of my mouth.

Edward continued to thrust himself into my hand before letting my nipple fall from his mouth. Leaning down to close his lips over my shoulder, he sucked my flesh there, hard, and as he did so I felt his teeth slightly graze my flesh. Just as I began to move my head with increased speed, I suddenly felt Edward's fingers cup my crotch, palming my sex before exploring it with his fingers. I gasped against Emmett's flesh, startled by such a move. It seemed Edward's hands had found their own mission upon me, his fingers running along my slit before one of them plunged slowly into my center. I gasped once again, muffled against Emmett's erection.

"God, you're so tight," Edward moaned, his own breath hitching from the motions of my hands. His other hand was guiding mine, stroking it along his length at a certain grip and making sure that I ran my hand all the way to the end of the tip. "God, your hand feels so good."

"If you think that feels good," Emmett chortled through is teeth," what 'til you feel this." And with that, he began to move his pelvis so that his length plunged in and out of my mouth.

Two of Edwards's fingers found my center while his thumb rested on my swollen bud, running circles around it. I crooned against Emmett's cock. _So you're a fast learner, too?_ I asked Edward in my head, impressed with his knowledge of the female anatomy.

"Biology major," he mentioned quickly before he moaned louder, seemingly trying to block my thoughts from his mind.

I stroked him faster in response, my head moving at a good speed against Emmett's length.

Suddenly, Emmett pulled away. "No," he said. "I don't want to end like this." He shifted over to stand in front of me. "Move out of my way," he said to Edward.

Edward sat up, watching Emmett as he positioned himself to stand between my knees. "Go stand where I was standing," Emmett told him.

Edward didn't get up right away, however, seeming a bit distracted as Emmett positioned his erection at my sex.

I began to tremble with apprehension as I felt the warmth of his thick head nudging my soaking-wet entrance.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, noticing my trembling.

I nodded wordlessly, squirming my wet sex against his tip once again to encourage him. Watching him lift my leg up around his waist, I suddenly felt too shy to speak.

He nodded to confirm that he read my expression, and hearing a gulp from both of us, he then slowly, excruciatingly pushed himself inside my body.

A combination of pain and pleasure shot through me as he buried himself inside my heat, and my body stiffened of its own accord as I felt crammed ridiculously full. We cried out simultaneously at the feeling of being connected in the most intimate manner possible.

I faintly recognized that Edward was watching with his mouth hung open, salivating over watching Emmett move in and out of me at a now steady pace. His thick shaft rubbed up against my walls. My body reactively became damper as I released another fresh surge of liquid heat, making the friction easier and easier to bear. I mewled as nerve endings in my body awoke that had never stirred before.

I became hungry, and I wanted more. I looked over at Edward, whose hand was discreetly stroking his length as he watched us_. Stand up_, I told Edward, silently. _Let me taste you now._

His resultant expression was one of bashfulness and loathing.

_You've gone this far,_ I encouraged him further. Surprisingly, I was able to communicate with him through my moaning and the feel of Emmett's delicious member moving in and out of my body at a steadied tempo. _Come here and let me please you, Edward._

He reluctantly stood up, positioning himself next to my head. I turned as he pulled his shorts down and off of his legs. His heavy-lidded gaze met my own, my brows arched in pure pleasure as Emmett leaned forward to suckle my nipple as he drove into me.

I moaned loudly before moving my head towards Edward's impressive member. He wasn't as large as Emmett, of course, but still a remarkable length and girth; a size that I knew I could handle orally.

Edward seemed to let out a shaky, anticipatory sigh at my train of thought, pressing his lips together as if to hide a grin.

I leaned in closer, giving him my best bedroom eyes while Emmett continued to drive into me. I took his length into my mouth, this time with more confidence than when I'd first sucked Emmett. Above me, Edward gasped, his hips bucking instinctively as I took the thick head of his cock into my mouth. I felt Edward's fingers threading gently in my hair now as I picked up the pace, bobbing my head up and down more rapidly over his silky-smooth hardness.

Meanwhile, the delicious friction in my passage caused a fresh torrent of moisture in my center, resulting in Emmett's release of a powerful growl. "Rosalie, fuck," he moaned, picking up the pace of his thrusting.

I groaned once again, only making Edward moan in the process as my voice vibrated enticingly on his shaft. I felt empowered, and was suddenly besieged by the need to be experimental. I pulled my head back, and he whimpered as his member left my mouth, but I immediately used my hand to massage his scrotum while dragging my tongue up and down the length of his erection.

He let out a sharp cry of pleasure as I did so, and I would have smiled mischievously had it not been for Emmett's teeth grazing my nipple as he began slamming harder and harder into me, demanding my attention.

I switched my eyes to Emmett, whose teeth were clenched, peering at me through a veil of thick, dark lashes. "I want to taste you again," he growled.

I nodded wordlessly, and he let go of me, pulling out. I watched as Emmett lay across the grass, motioning me to sit on his mouth.

I pulled away from Edward, a large whimper escaping from his lips at the loss of contact with my mouth and his manhood. I gave him a look to follow me.

I stood up to walk over to Emmett, stepping one leg over his head to kneel above him. I straddled his neck with my knees, positioning myself over his face and following the guidance of his hands as he moved below me. I began to pant as I felt his lips and tongue take a swipe along my sex before concentrating on my clitoris. As I crooned above him, I looked ahead as Edward watched on in a spell of lust, a dazed expression on his face.

"Edward," I mewled through my groans. "Come here."

He walked over, this time without any hesitation, and I began to suck on his erection once more, cupping his balls in my hand as I did so. I groaned against him, feeling Emmett's tongue lap at my sensitized flesh, my hips grinding insistently on his mouth. Every moan I made had Edward tensing in pleasure, pants and cries falling from his lips.

I suddenly felt Emmett's hands curl around the fleshy cheeks of my backside, pulling them apart as I ground myself against his tongue. I crooned loudly, whimpering at the feel of his wet tongue.

The feel of his mouth on my core only increased my hunger and my growing appetite to please both of these gorgeous men. Switching tactics, I let my hand glide and pump along Edwards's length before taking his scrotum into my mouth, licking and sucking at it.

Emmett plunged a digit into my anus, and I was arrested by the sharp, unexpected sensation. "Oh my god," I panted. I was nearing another release; so close to climaxing.

Suddenly, Emmett pushed me off of him, and I instantly let go of Edward. "On your hands and knees," Emmett ordered.

I did as he said. I was at his command as well as Edward's, who was now walking over to my head as Emmett positioned himself behind me. I was their slave. I wanted them both.

"You want to do this?" Edward seethed through is teeth, his pelvis near my head; his thick, throbbing member inches from my mouth.

I nodded silently.

"Say it, Rosalie. I want you to say it… out loud," he commanded.

"Yes," I breathed, and as my mouth opened, he shoved himself into me, letting out a whimper as my lips closed around him. At that same moment, Emmett entered me from behind, slamming his pelvis into my tailbone, demanding my attention. "Argh," I groaned, and I felt his fingers tightly grip my hips as he began to pound into me.

"God, your mouth feels so good, you bitchy, naughty little vixen," Edward snarled through his teeth as he began to drive himself into me. His hand wrapped around my head, moving me further onto him.

At that same moment, I felt Emmett's free hand swat me on the cheek of my ass. "Yes, she is," he agreed through his grunting. However, after a few more minutes of this position, Emmett was ready for something new.

Emmett leaned forward, his breath on my ear. "I want you to flip over," he ordered, panting through his teeth as he continued banging into me. "I want to look at you… watch you when I make you release again."

I nodded silently, allowing Emmett to take me by my hips and flip me onto my back. Edward stepped back for a moment before kneeling to place himself next to me, sitting back on his legs.

"Take it in your mouth," Edward demanded. Suddenly he was confident, and I happened to find it incredibly sexy. I slipped my mouth over his member, my eyes not leaving his as I felt Emmett fill me once again with his large manhood. I snarled against Edward's flesh as Emmett found his rhythm, snaking his hand between my legs to strum the bundle of nerves above my opening, before moving them up onto my bosom again.

Edward fisted my hair, pulling my head back and forth along his length. He breathed heavily through his nose, exhaling a deep grunt through his teeth. "Fuck," Edward moaned, and I'd never heard him curse so much in my life. A free hand of mine flew to a cheek of his backside. His hand curved around my other breast, cupping and kneading it so much that I felt like he was going to rip it off. "Oh, fuck, _yes_," he growled.

It turned me on even more, causing me to moisten all over Emmett's manhood as he plunged in and out of me. "You like that, you naughty little broad, huh?" Emmett hissed through his teeth. I felt Emmett's hand leave my breast to snake it between my legs again, using his thumb to strum my aching bundle of nerves.

I let out a muffled groan against Edward's shaft, clenching my walls around Emmett's length. Both men growled, driving themselves into me harder than ever. All I could do was take it, and I loved every minute of it.

Clearly, I caused all of this sexual desire they had, and me alone, the thought of which was enough to make any woman climax. That thought combined with the sensation of Emmett moving in and out of me and his thumb playing my clitoris like a guitar, I couldn't help it. My body was so over-sensitized by everything that I climaxed yet another time, convulsing and spilling all over Emmett's cock.

My muffled screams vibrated on Edward's member, causing him to shriek as well as he drove into me, and I could feel him tensing up on me as my hand, still gripping the cheek of his backside, feeling it clench. His member stirred in my mouth before pulsating uncontrollably, and he froze. Crying out, he pressed himself further into my mouth, and I felt warm spurts of his seed pouring down my throat, coating it like a good cough syrup would.

After his pulsating had ceased, Edward pulled away, holding his erection with his hands as he looked down at it and then back to me. It seemed that with his release, his desire had lifted. His face now wore shame and resentment, his eyes full of loathing as he stared back at only me. Immediately, he found his underwear and pants, slipping them on at supernatural speed, not bothering to put on his shirt or his jacket. Edward took one last look at me while I mewled at the fact that Emmett continued to plunge himself in and out of me, shaking his head in disgrace. And like that, he was gone, leaving his musky scent and the breeze behind.

I turned my attention to my precious Emmett. His eyes were closed, and his moans were muffled against my breast. Pushing my legs apart further, he plunged into me, his breathing becoming grunts of enjoyment. The lids of his eyes opened, his hungry eyes captivated me, locking my own in his gaze.

He picked up one of my legs and placed it over his shoulder, forcing his length deeper inside me. The angle had him rubbing against the most sensitive spot of my inner walls, and my muscles tensed around his girth.

"Oh yes, Emmett, just like that," I gasped.

"God, you're extremely tight, baby," he groaned. The tension made him work harder. I crooned audibly as he began driving into me.

Ducking his head between his outstretched arms, Emmett met my eyes for a brief moment. Our gazes locked and our breaths came out in gasps; we were both close to climaxing.

I placed a hand on each side of his face and pulled his lips to mine in a searing kiss. Every nerve in my body was begging for release, and each rough plunge of his thick erection inside of me pushed me closer to the edge. As if I didn't need anymore, the thought that it was Emmett driving me into this state of oblivion made me croon louder and clench harder around him. The sensation alone was enough to send an explosive bullet ricocheting through me, but combined with the thought, I could no longer hold onto it, and I gripped his hair tightly.

"Holy shit," he growled above me, pounding into me forcefully.

I screamed, my back arching off the ground and my walls clenching and squeezing around his member. It was the very first orgasm of its kind that I'd experience, exploding from my womb and all over his manhood. I was literally milking him, pushing him over his own edge.

"God, Rosalie…_fuck_!" His voice was deep and raspy, and with one last powerful thrust, he tensed above me, his length pulsing as he came. Exhausted and trembling, he removed my legs from his shoulders before collapsing next to me in a quivering mass.

Immediately I turned to my side, wrapping my arm and leg around his Herculean form. We lay beside one another while our breathing returned to normal.

After a while, he broke the comfortable silence. "You sure as hell scared the living wits out of Edward," Emmett mused, letting out a guffaw.

I laughed in response. "Yes, I guess we did."

"Not that I mind," he said, nestling his head into my hair. "Do you?" he asked, his voice in a whisper. I noted a touch of insecurity in the faint voice mixed in with his whisper, warming my heart.

I knew I had to reassure him—and let him know he had nothing to feel insecure about. I turned to him and looked into the depths of his eyes, now locked with mine. "No," I whispered back to him. "Not at all." I reached up to kiss him softly on his lips, and he responded by kissing me back, smiling against my kiss.

"So you think we have to wait 'til tomorrow?" he asked, me suddenly.

I furrowed my brows. "Tomorrow?" I asked, confused. "For what?"

"I was just thinking could we start this… one-on-one life of eternity… tonight instead?" Emmett questioned, raising a suggestive eyebrow at me. Instantly, his arousal was pressing insistently on my hip as if to illustrate his request.

I sighed in relief, but my body responded with a fresh surge of moist heat between the folds of my sex. "I thought you'd never ask," I purred.

He growled in response, kissing me feverishly before starting a wet, enticing trail with his lips and tongue down my torso and then ending with his face in between my thighs… where it was forever welcome.

Thus we entered the beginning of our eternity of making love together; to love each other unconditionally and never look back on our mistakes. This small night would only be one among thousands more we would share with one another. However, as unhappy as my life was before this man entered it, I could now rest in the comfort of his arms happily ever after.

* * *

**Author's note:**

So remember, that wasn't part of V&P, just a super pornographically charged alternate universe that works in Rosalie's selfish, naughty favor. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoyed it!

Okay, I will say I'm no historian by any means. I'm sure this one shot is flawed with historical inaccuracies in dialogue and many other aspects. Please forgive me for that. For those who want to question the use of the phrase **"hard-on" in the 1930'****s**, I found this tidbit on Wikipedia:

**Boner:** "blunder," 1912, baseball slang, probably from bonehead "stupid person" (1908). Meaning "erect penis" is 1950s, from earlier bone-on (1940s), probably a variation (with connection notion of "hardness") of hard-on (1893).

**Please review and let me know what you think**, **as each review feed my creative soul, and inspires me to keep writing.**

For teasers/spoilers for Vanity and Patience, or just fun discussion on this story and other things related please come by and play on the V&P thread in the forum under Fanfiction/Pre-Twilight. Link can be found on my profile


End file.
